Voydics System, Ion Dwarf Galaxy
The Voydics System is a Naturalized Home System of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia. The system orbits the Ion A* Supermassive Black Hole at a distance of 31.5200 Parsecs (102.8045 Light Years). It completes one orbit roughly every 145,520,000,000,000 Hours (16,600,000,000 Earth-Years). Voydics Voydics is a G3Vab-Class Star, or a Yellow Main-Sequence Star based on its Spectral Class. The Average Surface Temperature of Vosha is 5,759 Kelvin. It is approximately 0.988 Solar Masses, 0.990 Solar Radii, and 0.991 Solar Luminosities. Voydics is the star at the center of the Voydics System. It is a nearly perfect sphere of hot plasma, with internal convective motion that generates a magnetic field via a dynamo process. It is by far the most important source of energy for life on all surrounding planets. It formed approximately 4.4 Billion Earth-Years ago from the gravitational collapse of matter within a region of a large molecular cloud. Most of this matter gathered in the center, whereas the rest flattened into an orbiting disk that became the Voydian Planets. The central mass became so hot and dense that it eventually initiated nuclear fusion in its core. Voydics is roughly middle-aged; it has not changed dramatically for more than Four Billion Earth-Years, and will remain fairly stable for more than another Five to Six Billion Earth-Years. After hydrogen fusion in its core has diminished to the point at which it is no longer in hydrostatic equilibrium, the core of Voydics will experience a marked increase in density and temperature while its outer layers expand to eventually become a red giant. Idian Classified as Tiny Terrestrial. Mass of {#.##}E+{##} Kilograms, Radius of {###} Miles and average surface temperature of 407 Kelvin. Rotates every 905.23 hours, Y-Axis tilt of 42.71° and X-Axis Tilt of 2.38°. Orbits at {###} KM (#.## AU) with an eccentricity of 0.0087 and inclination of 13.85°. No natural satellites. Wheatstone Classified as Normal Terrestrial. Mass of {#.##}E+{##} Kilograms, Radius of {###} Miles and average surface temperature of 278 Kelvin. Rotates every 12.00 hours, Y-Axis tilt of 17.42° and X-Axis Tilt of 0.02°. Orbits at {###} KM (#.## AU) with an eccentricity of 0.0004 and inclination of 2.81°. Naturalized Home of Vodkaslavia. Total Population of 5,329,812,000 Citizens (Census every Five Years). One natural satellite, Glados. Glados Orbits Wheatstone at a distance of 270,800 KM with an eccentricity of 0.0011 and an inclination of 5.91°. Tidally locked to Wheatstone, Y-Axis tilt of 19.03°, and X-Axis tilt of 1.54°. Veru Nini Classified as Normal Jovian. Mass of {#.##}E+{##} Kilograms, Radius of {###} Miles and average exospheric temperature of 216 Kelvin. Rotates every 82.13 hours, Y-Axis tilt of 24.76° and X-Axis Tilt of 1.03°. Orbits at {###} KM (#.## AU) with an eccentricity of 0.0017 and inclination of 5.96°. Two natural satellites, Tibo and Iahamu. Tibo Orbits Veru Nini at a distance of 451,900 KM with an eccentricity of 0.0043 and an inclination of 12.93°. Rotates every 13.20 hours, Y-Axis tilt of 34.91°, and X-Axis tilt of 0.21°. Iahamu Orbits Veru Nini at a distance of 912,100 KM with an eccentricity of 0.0194 and an inclination of 3.04°. Rotates every 51.94 hours, Y-Axis tilt of 21.09°, and X-Axis tilt of 1.97°. Shile Classified as Large Terrestrial. Mass of {#.##}E+{##} Kilograms, Radius of {###} Miles and average surface temperature of 164 Kelvin. Rotates every 992.17 hours, Y-Axis tilt of 39.14° and X-Axis Tilt of 1.74°. Orbits at {###} KM (#.## AU) with an eccentricity of 0.0082 and inclination of 34.92°. No natural satellites. Osiris Classified as Large Jovian. Mass of {#.##}E+{##} Kilograms, Radius of {###} Miles and average exospheric temperature of 103 Kelvin. Rotates every {##.##} hours, Y-Axis tilt of {#.##}° and X-Axis Tilt of {#.##}°. Orbits at {###} KM (#.## AU) with an eccentricity of 0.{###} and inclination of {#.##}°. Three natural satellites, Sh’Cara, Othinn, and Glaurung. Sh'Cara Orbits Osiris at a distance of ###,### KM with an eccentricity of 0.#### and an inclination of #.##°. Rotates every ##.## hours, Y-Axis tilt of #.##°, and X-Axis tilt of #.##°. Othinn Orbits Osiris ''at a distance of ###,### KM with an eccentricity of 0.#### and an inclination of #.##°. Rotates every ##.## hours, Y-Axis tilt of #.##°, and X-Axis tilt of #.##°. '''Glaurung' Orbits Osiris at a distance of ###,### KM with an eccentricity of 0.#### and an inclination of #.##°. Rotates every ##.## hours, Y-Axis tilt of #.##°, and X-Axis tilt of #.##°. Voydics Cloud Cloud located 2742 AU to 5105 AU from Voydics. Average Temperature across entire cloud is 4 Kelvin. Roughly Fifty Million Objects. Category:System Category:Vodkaslavia